Snowglobes
by Synchronicity83
Summary: Snow-globes will lead Helen to a wonderful Christmas surprise...


**Hello, everyone. This is a short story especially for Rufflemas on the GW forum. Reviews are extremely appreciated. Thank you and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters.**

**"Snow-globes"**

** The light fell upon the new fallen snow. Snowflakes drifted and caught the light as they gracefully fell like a million ethereal dancers to the ground. Each ivory flake glistened and slowly kissed the green earth like a passionate lover. Helen shook the snow globe and the tiny snowflakes fell upon a perfect depiction of the sanctuary. She watched contently as her eyes came across a note that was hanging from it. She gently took the note in her slim fingers and opened it. A smile came across her face as she read what the note said;**

**"I see you have found the snow-globe. If you want to find out who I am proceed to your office for the next clue."**

** Helen stood up and walked down the hallway toward her office as she spotted Will walking out of the office door.**

**"There is something for you on your desk in the office. Where did you get that?" Will asked as he pointed to the snow-globe nestled in Helen's arms.**

**"I don't know who it's from. It was sitting outside my bedroom door this morning. You wouldn't perchance know who gave me this, would you?" Helen asked as she reached to open the office door.**

**"No I would not. And I can tell you that the snow-globe was not from me." Will said as he continued to walk down the hallway. **

** Helen slowly opened the office door and noticed an identical snow-globe sitting on her desk with a note attached to it. She picked up the snow-globe and took the note off of the side just as she had the first one. She opened the note gently as she read the next clue as to the whereabouts of the mysterious gift giver.**

**"You have found the second snow-globe. Meet me in the library if you want to know who I am." **

**P.S. bring both of the snow-globes for a surprise**

** Helen slowly walked to the library with both snow-globes cradled in her arms. As she approached the library door she noticed a tall dark green Christmas tree decorated with beautiful ornate ornaments and topped with a brilliant crystal star. She saw Nikola standing next to the tree smirking as he motioned her in to the room. **

**"Surprised, Helen?" Nikola said as he offered a glass of wine to her and stepped back to admire his handiwork**

**"Not too surprised. I knew your handwriting right away when I saw it...it is just that I never expected this...it is beautiful beyond words." Helen said as she smiled at Nikola.**

**"And that's not the half of it, my dear Helen." Nikola smirked as he took both of the snow-globes from her arms and placed them on a nearby wooden table. He set them up next to each other and there was a low whine coming from both snow-globes. **

**"Nikola, what are you up to now?" Helen said as she watched him busily tinker with the snow-globes on the table. As she sipped at her red wine she felt something cold and wet hit her cheek. She looked up to notice that it was gently snowing in the library.**

**"Genius, remember?" Nikola said as he saw Helen's puzzled look at the sight of the snow in her library and began to tinker with one of the snow-globes again.**

**"This is not at all what I was expecting. It's wonderful...I just don't know what to say..." Helen said as she let the snow caress her face as it gently fell.**

**"This part is even better..." Nikola said as he motioned to what appeared to be mistletoe suspended in the air above their heads.**

**"Nikola..." Helen said as she crossed her arms and tried to look angry with him as she bit her lower lip.**

**"We're standing under mistletoe...that means you have to kiss me, Helen." Nikola said as he stepped closer to her.**

** Helen leaned in toward him as the snow slowly fell around them. She ran her hands through his dark luscious hair as she pulled him in closer . Their lips met and both were wracked in a moment of pure passion as they both surrendered themselves to the kiss. Both yearning and needing the other as they deepened the kiss. They breathed each other. Their bodies melting together as the snow fell on and on. Heartbeats racing and synchronizing to a perfect melody. They slowly parted as they gasped for air. **

**"Merry Christmas, Helen." Nikola said as he held her close and watched the snow fall all around his beautiful snow angel. His Helen. **


End file.
